In application, a mobile station is required to be controlled at the specified position for switching from one wireless communication system to another specified wireless communication system, and then communicates with the equipment connected with the aforesaid specified wireless communication system; the wireless communication system before and after switching may share the same backbone network, or may be connected to different backbone networks.
As shown in FIG. 1, the direction of the movement of the mobile station is indicated by an arrow in FIG. 1. Mobile station is required to be associated with wireless communication system 1 before reaching point A, at this time the data is transmitted between terminal K and terminal M by means of wireless network 1 and backbone network 1; the mobile station is required to be associated with wireless communication system 2 when reaching point A, at this time the data is transmitted between terminal K and terminal M by means of wireless network 2 and backbone network 1; the mobile station is required to be associated with wireless communication system 3 when reaching point B, at this time the data is transmitted between terminal K and terminal N by means of wireless network 3 and backbone network 2.
When compared with the current signal intensity received, the signal intensity received from another wireless communication system by mobile station is higher enough to reach a specified threshold value, the mobile station will choose to switch to the said wireless communication system. Because the mobile station randomly receives the wireless signal, at any point within the overlapping region of wireless communication system 1 and wireless communication system 2, it is possible for the mobile station to switch between wireless communication system 1 and wireless communication system 2 when moving in the direction as indicated by the arrow in FIG. 1; for the same reason, at any point within the overlapping region of wireless communication system 2 and wireless communication system 3, it is also possible for the mobile station to switch between wireless communication system 2 and wireless communication system 3. There is no effective means at the present for controlling the mobile station to switch to a specified wireless communication system at a specified position.